Fate and Love
by zombieshadyst
Summary: Sebuah kebetulan membuatnya sadar bahwa semua yang terjadi bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Takdir telah mengikatnya sejak awal. Dan beginilah kisahnya, ketika takdir membawanya bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membuatnya semakin memahami tentang isi dunia. Ini mengenai kekuatan takdir dan juga cinta yang dapat mengubah setiap cara pikir dan pandang seseorang.
1. Bab: Prologue

**Presented by zombieshadyst**

 **Fate and Love**

 **All of Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Bab: Prologue**

Tubuhnya terbaring begitu saja setelah ia melepas tas punggungnya dan menaruh asal di atas tempat tidur yang cukup untuk ditempati oleh dua orang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam malam ketika ia kembali menegapkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersila dengan bantal yang ia taruh di atas kedua pahanya yang masih terlapis oleh celana jeans.

Ia merindukan seseorang saat ini.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia selalu merindukan seseorang setiap harinya.

Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah lelahnya sehabis menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktunya.

Kehidupan mahasiswa memang sangat luar biasa. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan seperti ini, bangun di pagi hari untuk pergi ke kampus, setelah selesai di kampus ia akan pergi mencari uang untuk memenuhi keinginannya yang tak dapat ia beli dengan menggunakan uang yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya. Dan ia akan kembali tepat sebelum jam sembilan malam. Beruntung, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang tentu saja tidak berpenghuni di kota lain milik ayahnya yang tak jauh namun tidak dekat juga dari kampusnya, jadi jika ia akan pulang larut malam pun tidak akan mengganggu siapapun.

Dan yang membuatnya lebih tidak habis pikir adalah mengapa dunia harus sangat sempit seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar tangannya tergerak, meraih sebuah pigura yang berada di atas meja belajarnya yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah foto berada di dalamnya, kegembiraan terpampang jelas di sana, teman-temannya dan juga dirinya yang mengadakan pesta perpisahan empat tahun silam.

Namun tidak lama ia membalik pigura tersebut, membuka dengan hati-hati bagian belakang pigura dan melepas foto yang berada di dalamnya. Dua lembar foto sudah berada di dalam genggamannya. Rasa rindu semakin memuncak kala ia membalik kedua foto tersebut dan fokus kepada salah satunya. Foto yang sebelumnya sengaja disembunyikan di balik foto lainnya.

Dua orang berbeda jenis yang tengah berdiri bersisian berada di dalamnya dengan sebuah senyum terukir di atas wajah keduanya.

Ini yang terbaik dari seluruh foto yang ia miliki.

Ah, ya ampun.

Sudah hampir empat tahun berlalu, dan ia pikir dalam waktu kurang dari setahun di tempat yang sangat jauh dari kota kelahirannya yang penuh akan kenangan, ia dapat melupakan semuanya dan memulai lembaran baru. Ya, kau benar. Ia tidak dapat melupakannya sama sekali. Namun setidaknya walaupun tidak berhasil, ia dapat menahannya hingga tahun terakhir masa perkuliahannya.

Tetapi entah secara kebetulan atau memang sudah menjadi jalan takdir, mengapa ia kembali dipertemukan oleh orang yang selama ini ia ingin hapus keberadaannya dari pikiran dan juga relung hatinya?

.

continuará.

a/n:

Tidak banyak, terima kasih telah membaca. Ini pembukaan dari saya untuk saya sendiri dan para pembaca. Saya sangat berharap kritik dan pesan untuk ke depannya hingga _fanfic_ ini tamat dengan selamat.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu!

 _._

 _Permukaan Bumi, 16 November 2016_

 _Sincerely,_

 _zombieshadyst_


	2. Bab: Chapter 1

**Presented by zombieshadyst**

 **Fate and Love**

 **All of Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Bab: Chapter 1**

Matahari kembali terbit di ufuk timur, membuat warna langit yang semula gelap perlahan menjadi terang. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar sangat cantik di atas sana juga sudah menghilang digantikan oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang lama-lama terlihat.

Sebuah ketukan lembut terdengar kemudian, sedikit menggoyahkan pertahanan seorang gadis yang meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut tebalnya, enggan untuk menyudahi mimpi indahnya.

"Saki?" panggil seseorang setelah mengetuk pintu dirasa sudah tidak mempan untuk membangunkan seorang gadis di dalam sana.

"Semalam kau kembali jam berapa? Kenapa pintu depan tidak terkunci?"

Dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu membuka matanya, sepasang iris berwarna hijau terang itu bertegur sapa dengan cahaya yang menerobos kamarnya melalui jendela yang terhalang oleh gorden. Sudah pagi, batinnya.

"Saki? Kau sudah bangun? Semalam kau pulang jam berapa sampai kelupaan mengunci pintu depan?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamarnya, lagi.

"Jam setengah dela- HAH?!"

Tunggu! Bahkan ia lupa soal rumah! Tubuhnya spontan menegap, ia menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang semenjak kemarin memeluknya hangat dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Seorang gadis bertubuh setara dengan model menyapa dirinya dengan mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Hai, Saki. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ino, tidak ada yang hilang, kan? Semua terletak di tempatnya dengan baik dan aman, kan? Aish, kenapa aku melupakan hal seperti ini? Aku pulang jam setengah delapan semalam."

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang hilang. Untung saja aku datang setengah jam setelah kau kembali. Ayahmu bisa mengamuk jika ada satu barang saja yang hilang, lain kali hati-hati!"

Gadis yang masih menggunakan pakaian kemarin itu menghela nafasnya lega. Dewi fortuna masih berada di sisinya kali ini untuk menghindari amukan sang ayah, "Syukurlah!"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas sekarang, cuci muka dan mandi lalu sarapan, hari ini kau ada kelas, kan? Jangan sampai terlambat! Dah, sana mandi!"

Gadis itu sedikit membuat wajahnya terlihat kesal, kemudian tersenyum dan mengatakan 'sampai nanti' sebelum menutup pintunya. Setelahnya, bukannya malah bergegas ke kamar mandi, ia malah bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, memikirkan apa yang menjadi bahan perbincangan utama di dalam isi kepalanya.

"Wah, gila. Ternyata yang kemarin itu benar-benar nyata," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

.

"Haruno Sakura, kau akan meninggalkan jasmu lagi? Mengapa setiap pagi kau selalu meninggalkan ini setelah sarapan, sih?"

Gadis yang baru saja disebut lengkap namanya itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati teman serumahnya itu mengangkat tinggi jas putih kebanggaannya. Sakura mendengus sesaat.

"Kau terlihat seperti raksasa dari sini, Ino."

"Hei! Bisa-bisanya kau menjadikanku sebagai bahan bercanda!" serunya tidak terima.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan berbalik setelah selesai memakai _sneakers_ yang selalu menemaninya ke mana pun ia pergi, "Haha, maaf, maaf! Kalau begitu kemarikan jasnya, aku harus cepat berangkat kalau tidak mau kena hukuman sama dosen ter- _killer_ pagi ini. Sudah cukup bagiku mengulang mata kuliah karena dia."

"Haha, salah siapa dibangunin susah, hah? Nih, ambil!" Ino melemparkan jas putih milik Sakura dan langsung tertangkap oleh sang pemilik jas.

"Makasih! Aku berangkat dulu. Semangat kerjanya, _Piggy_!" ucap Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Kemudian ia mulai berjalan dan menggapai daun pintu, namun sesaat terhenti untuk beberapa waktu dan kembali berbalik. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, dan Ino menyadarinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan wajah herannya.

"Kau ingat pemuda yang aku suka empat tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Si ayam? Ah, bukan, maksudku si Sasuke? Kenapa? Terakhir kau membicarakannya setahun setelah kau pindah ke sini, tumben sekali. Aku pikir kau sudah _move on_."

"Bukan, aku _memang_ sudah _move on_ ," jeda Sakura. Bahkan sahabatnya pun berpikir ia telah _move on_ dan sedang fokus ke pendidikannya. Dan sekarang ia tersadar bahwa telah membohongi sahabatnya mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Ah, ya sudahlah, ia dapat menjelaskannya nanti.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin. Setelah empat tahun berlalu dan aku belajar untuk tidak berpikir setiap detik mengenai dirinya, ia datang lagi. Bukan untuk berkunjung, tapi menetap."

"Lalu?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sakura yang sudah pasti belum berakhir dan belum pantas untuk ia beri komentar.

Sakura terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Dan tak lama setelahnya kepalanya menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya senang bertemu dengannya setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu. Aku berangkat, ya? Sampai jumpa!"

Ia mengembangkan senyumnya selebar mungkin sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan sahabat baiknya.

Gadis bersurai sebahu itu berjalan mendekati mobilnya yang terpakir di depan gang rumahnya. Lokasi rumahnya memang kurang strategis, berada di jalan yang sedikit memuncak dan susah untuk dimasuki oleh mobilnya. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus berjalan sebentar dan meninggalkan mobilnya di sebuah lapangan yang memang terkadang digunakan untuk memarkir mobil-mobil yang senasib dengan dirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia meletakkan tasnya ke kursi pengemudi di sebelahnya dan langsung menancap gasnya.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di halaman parkir gedung fakultasnya, Sakura mengunci mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Pakaiannya tidak terlihat berbeda hari ini, hanya celana jeans putih dengan atasan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-putih serta sneakers putih dengan strip hitam. Simpel seperti biasanya dan sedikit _monochrome_. Tidak, bahkan temanya hari ini memang _monochrome_.

"Saki!" panggil seseorang.

Yang dipanggil menoleh hingga akhirnya menemukan objek yang beberapa waktu lalu memanggilnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan mengukir senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Yo, Gaara- _senpai_!" sapanya, "Apa kabar?"

Seorang pemuda semakin mendekat hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya berjarak satu meter. Pemuda tinggi bersurai merah yang baru saja dipanggil Gaara sebagai namanya itu merangkul Sakura dengan erat. Perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka tidak menjadikannya halangan untuk semakin dekat dengan junior kesayangannya ini.

"Lihat, bahkan setelah aku tinggal selama dua tahun untuk koass pun kau tidak tumbuh sama sekali, pendek."

"Hei! Begitukah caramu untuk menyapa juniormu yang paling manis ini? Aku bertambah tinggi walau hanya hitungan milimeter!" balasnya tidak terima.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekarang kau malah terdengar sangat menyedihkan," ucap Gaara.

"Oh, ayolah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini? Ada urusan?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tidak terlalu memperdulikan bagaimana tatapan beberapa gadis ataupun pemuda yang menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan sedikit iri.

Tentu saja. Sabaku Gaara, pemuda yang sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu dari salah satu universitas ternama di negeri ini dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Siapapun juga ingin bersanding atau sekedar menjadi kenalan bagi calon dokter yang pasti akan sukses di masa yang akan datang itu.

Gaara tampak berpikir, "Hanya ingin mengisi waktu kosong. Kau tahu, kan? Seorang dokter tidak memiliki waktu yang tersisa hanya untuk menghirup udara segar karena harus menuntaskan pendidikannya dengan baik agar dapat menyelamatkan nyawa manusia di luar sana. Selagi masih bisa keluar, aku memilih ke sini untuk menghabiskan waktuku."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi kenapa kau memilih untuk datang ke sini? Ada reuni bersama teman-temanmu?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura antusias. Bahkan ia sampai menoleh untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang membuat seniornya yang satu ini lebih memilih untuk datang kemari dibanding harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau. Aku ke sini karena kau. Setidaknya sebelum aku kembali disibukkan dengan berbagai macam tugas dokter, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura berhenti. Ia sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Gaara yang _notabene_ adalah seorang pemuda lajang yang sudah cukup mapan untuk menggandeng seorang gadis menuju pelaminan.

"Kau sedang bercanda atau tidak nih, _Senpai_? Seperti pernyataan kalau kau sangat merindukan aku saja."

Gaara terkekeh. Salah satu tangan yang sebelumnya berada di dalam saku jaketnya itu meraih kepala Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda gadis itu hingga sedikit berantakan, "Ya, benar. Aku bercanda. Apa jantungmu sedikit berdetak kencang karena pernyataanku? Biar aku periksa dengan menggunakan stetoskop, siapa tahu bisa menjadi komplikasi di kemudian hari."

"Gaara- _senpai_! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan! Hentikan!" pekik Sakura. Senyumnya seolah tak akan pernah luntur walau tersiram air hujan sekalipun.

 _Drrrtt... Drrrtttt..._

"Ahaha, sebentar! Aku harus menjawab telepon dulu," sahut Sakura. Gelak tawanya terhenti seiring Gaara menjauhi tangannya dari kepala Sakura.

Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kanannya. Kedua matanya membulat seketika, "Astaga! Aku lupa! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Sebelum dia datang aku pastikan sudah sampai sana. Daah!"

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau tidak aku akan dihabisi oleh dosen super cantik itu. Sampai jumpa, Gaara- _senpai_!" tangan Sakura melambai-lambai sembari berlari menuju ke arah kelas, meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri di tengah koridor yang ramai.

Gaara hanya menggeleng, menanggapi sikap juniornya yang tak kunjung hilang. Gadis itu selalu saja lupa waktu jika sedang senang. Yah, lagipula ini juga salahnya, mengajaknya bercanda untuk melepas rindu.

"Baiklah, target selanjutnya adalah kantin!" ucap Gaara sembari melakukan peregangan ke atas.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke, kau pesan ini, kan? Kopi tanpa gula," ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan membawa dua _cup_ kopi yang dibeli di kantin kampus.

Pemuda lainnya yang akrab dipanggil Sasuke itu langsung mengambilnya dan meneguknya beberapa kali sebelum menaruh kopinya di atas meja, di sebelah tumpukan buku-buku yang harus ia baca.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Rasanya sudah dua tahun kita berteman dan kau masih saja kaku," Naruto mendengus, sahabatnya yang sebenarnya berbeda satu tahun di atasnya itu masih saja datar.

Pemuda yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada buku di depannya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, sangat tipis untuk terlihat bila tidak teliti, "Hn."

"Wah! Kau tahu? Ah, ya, kau sudah pasti tidak tahu," cibir Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi dengan adanya manusia seperti Naruto di sekitarnya. Sasuke akhirnya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Ada mahasiswi dari fakultas kedokteran, dia sangat manis dengan surainya yang dipotong sebahu. Padahal ia juga cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Kau lihat gadis yang sedang menuju ke meja di ujung sana?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjukkan jari telunjuknya, memberi petunjuk untuk Sasuke agar melihat dimana objek Naruto berada.

Ah, sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar memberikannya jalan. Selama dua tahun terakhir ia tidak dapat membuat gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. Dan sekarang dia di sana, bersama seorang pemuda yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah dan juga kelakuannya malah menjadi salah tingkah setelah harta karunnya dibuka oleh Sasuke secara tidak sengaja.

"Hah? Ehm, apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto balik. Sebagian wajahnya, tepatnya di sekitar mulut tertutup oleh salah satu tangannya. Iris biru langit milik Naruto melirik ke arah dimana gadis yang ia maksud berada.

"Sudah pasti benar jika melihatmu seperti ini," ucap Sasuke tenang, "Memang apa yang kau suka dari dia?"

"Apa, ya? Walaupun dia lebih senior, dia sangat ramah dan sangat manis. Tapi kabarnya, dia sangat sulit untuk didapatkan. Bahkan dari awal menjadi mahasiswa baru hingga semester tujuhnya ini, kabarnya dia masih sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam tanpa merespon.

"Tapi kabarnya lagi, senior yang sedang bersamanya sekarang sangat dekat dengannya sampai banyak yang berpikir mereka lebih dari teman. Aku tidak tahu harus percaya yang mana," ucap Naruto mengakhiri gosip kecil-kecilannya.

"Kalian berteman?"

"Tentu saja, kami berteman semenjak acara bakti sosial pada tahun pertama kita menjadi mahasiswa baru. Hanya beberapa orang saja dari fakultas kedokteran yang mau ikut membantu, dan dia salah satunya. Seharusnya kau ikut waktu itu."

"Hm, kalau begitu tidak masalah jika kita bergabung ke sana, kan? Lagipula kau mengenalnya," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya hingga berhasil meloloskan sederet perkataan yang sudah terlihat jelas motifnya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan mantap, "Ide bagus! Siapa tahu kita dapat mengacaukan atmosfer lebih-dari-teman yang melingkupi keduanya! Ayo!"

Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Naruto sampai duluan di meja paling ujung di kantin sebesar ini. Dari tempatnya Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto dan gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbincang sesaat. Mungkin meminta izin untuk ikut bergabung.

"Kau sendiri, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, aku bersama seorang teman. Dia juga boleh ikut gabung, kan, _Senpai_? Sakura- _chan_?" Pemuda dengan surai sedikit berantakan itu menoleh ke arah senior Sakura yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Gaara mengangguk. Lagipula memang apa salahnya?

"Yang itu temanmu? Kalian dari jurusan teknik, kan? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya," ujar Gaara. Ia memandang seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan postur yang cukup ideal berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sakura meneguk sejenak jus mangganya sebelum melihat ke belakang. Dan seketika ia terbatuk, tangannya spontan menutup daerah mulutnya. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Aku boleh bergabung, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu boleh," jawab Gaara.

Sasuke langsung menempati kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Sakura, gadis itu berpindah dengan cepat ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Nah, ini temanku. Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pindah kuliah dua tahun yang lalu, kau tidak mengenalnya mungkin karena dia orang yang tertutup," jelas Naruto.

"Begitu? Baiklah, namaku Sabaku Gaara, panggil saja Gaara. Aku sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi di sini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Gaara menjulurkan tangannya, hendak berjabat tangan dengannya. Mengikuti etika yang ada, Sasuke menyambut tangan kanan Gaara dengan sopan.

"Sakura? Kau tidak mau berkenalan?" tanya Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan saat sadar bahwa hanya Sakura yang tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Gadis itu menarik napasnya sejenak. Seingatnya, terakhir kali detak jantungnya berdetak seperti pacuan kuda adalah ketika perasaannya sudah _terbebas_. Tetapi mengapa lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat setelah sekian lama hanya karena pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya? Bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk melirik!

Dan kenyataannya adalah Sasuke sudah berada di kampus yang sama dengannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke menghabiskan sisa kopinya, "Kami saling kenal."

"Yang benar!?" pekik Naruto. Tampaknya ia tidak terima karena temannya ini ternyata sudah mengenal gadis pujaan beberapa mahasiswa itu lebih dulu.

"Wah, dunia sempit sekali. Benarkan, Saki?" ujar Gaara menimpali Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Saki?"

"Aku memanggilnya Saki, karena yang memiliki nama Sakura bukan hanya Saki saja di sini."

"Hei! Sebentar! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto. Sepertinya ia masih tidak mengerti dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah saling kenal dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa, apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sedangkan gadis yang semenjak tadi menjadi bahasan utama ketiga pemuda itu hanya dapat melenguh pelan karena terjebak dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Ia yakin Sasuke sudah jelas akan mengatakannya, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka dulu.

"Kalian berdua, bagaimana bisa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Jelas bisa, kami satu sekolah di SMA dulu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia juga kuliah di sini," jawab Sakura.

"Saki seperti apa dulu? Lebih baik dari sekarang?" tanya Gaara setelahnya. Pemuda yang satu-satunya senior itu menatap Sasuke untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku yang sekarang lebih buruk, Gaara- _senpai_?" tanya Sakura tidak terima. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah sebelahnya.

Pemuda yang sangat tampak perbedaannya dari segi mana pun setelah empat tahun berlalu itu terlihat mencurigakan seperti biasanya. Bahkan Sakura masih dapat merasakan labirin tak berujung yang membuat siapa pun langsung menyerah hanya untuk menebak jalan pikir pemuda yang satu ini.

Misterius dan mengesankan sekaligus.

"Dia? Kalian akan menyesal jika mendengarnya. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

Dan entah mengapa perkataan Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura kembali tertusuk dari belakang, sebegitu buruknya, kah?

"Hah, kalian sama saja," ujar Sakura yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kantin. Berniat mengacuhkan ketiganya.

"Sasuke, jadi sebenarnya kau sudah tahu semenjak awal? Ah, aku merasa ditipu olehmu," ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba langsung mengikuti apa yang beberapa saat lalu Sakura lakukan. Mengacuhkan Sasuke dengan melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya ketika di pertengahan semester dua," elak Sasuke.

Gaara hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum yang bahkan sangat transparan untuk terlihat. Ada raut sulit diartikan yang terukir di wajahnya yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Suasana yang sebelumnya sangat tenang itu harus dikejutkan oleh getaran ponsel salah satu dari mereka yang diletakkan di atas meja. Gaara menyambar ponselnya dan langsung mengangkatnya. Sakura menatap Gaara sejenak.

"Siapa, _Senpai_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk perbincangan kalian yang lumayan menyenangkan, sampai jumpa, Naruto, Sasuke," ujar Gaara sebelum berdiri, namun ia tidak langsung pergi setelah membawa tasnya. Tangannya disempatkan untuk mendarat di puncak kepala Sakura terlebih dahulu, "Sampai jumpa, Saki."

"Hati-hati, _Senpai_ ," ujar Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan karena Gaara sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya.

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang lagi-lagi dibuat berantakan oleh Gaara. Matanya sesekali melirik diam-diam ke arah Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang kembali terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sepertinya Naruto kecewa?

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi sekarang, ada tugas kelompok yang harus aku kerjakan," Naruto pun berdiri dan sejenak menatap ke arah Sasuke penuh arti, "Kau hutang cerita kepadaku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, apanya yang berhutang?

"Kau tidak ikut pergi?" tanya Sakura. Arah pandangnya kembali ke arah luar jendela, seolah tidak berminat untuk saling bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Karena kau memang seharusnya tidak lagi berurusan denganku," ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya seolah sangat sulit saat mencoba menatap kembali sepasang iris yang selalu ia rindukan. Tangannya menggapai minumannya dan hendak beranjak pergi, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Walaupun tahu Sakura sudah berdiri dan siap pergi, Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikit pun untuk memberikan Sakura jalan untuk keluar. Bahkan dengan sengaja ia malah membuka aplikasi permainan di dalam ponselnya.

"Hei, aku ingin keluar, bergeserlah."

"Sepertinya kita harus bicara," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja, kita tidak bisa bicara sekarang."

Akhirnya Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya, wajahnya mendongak untuk melihat Sakura dari posisinya, "Setelah kau bekerja. Bisa, kan?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, rasanya seperti ada yang berbeda setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu oleh pemuda di depannya, "Seingatku, waktu sangat berharga untukmu. Dulu bahkan kau tidak pernah punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama kami. Jadi sebaiknya biarkan aku pergi, kau akan membuang seluruh waktumu jika menunggu aku selesai bekerja. Aku selesai sampai malam."

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu akhirnya bergeser, memberi Sakura jalan keluar. Namun karena jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar dan harus dihimpit oleh meja dan juga keberadaan Sasuke, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh kaki meja dan hampir jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, sudah jelas karena aliran darahnya yang langsung berdesir ke atas ditambah kondisi jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan.

Tangan Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura, ia memperhatikan Sakura dari dekat. Raut wajahnya masih sama datarnya, tidak ada perubahan aura atau apa pun dari dirinya, seolah yang sedang terjadi bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ah, m-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Dulu kau juga seperti ini. Kau ingat?"

"Hah?" Sakura melongo. Ia sedikit tidak percaya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menegapkan kembali tubuhnya dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya walau sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan.

Sasuke mengingatnya.

Orang seperti dia.

"Kau ingin kita pergi menggunakan motorku atau mobilmu? Kita harus pergi sekarang, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Pemuda itu ikut berdiri dan langsung berjalan terlebih dulu, tidak memperdulikan tanggapan Sakura terhadap pernyataannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya berat. Baiklah, ia tidak akan lari lagi. Tidak akan ada habisnya jika ia terus berlari ketika Sasuke mampu untuk melumpuhkan hatinya.

.

* * *

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana di dalam mobil terlihat begitu tenang tanpa seorang pun yang berminat untuk membuka percakapan. Malam sudah tiba ketika Sakura menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktunya.

Suhu mobil yang semakin meningkat menyapa permukaan kulit gadis yang semenjak awal selalu melihat ke arah luar jendela. Dirinya merasakan kecanggungan luar biasa hanya dengan berada di satu tempat yang sama berdua dengan pemuda yang sudah ia kenal selama beberapa tahun itu.

Seseorang yang pernah hadir dan singgah, kemudian menjatuhkannya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaannya. Dan payahnya, perasaan itu masih ada hingga saat ini.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bukan?" tanya Sakura. Ia dapat melihat sekilas bayangan Sasuke yang terpantul di kaca mobil di sebelahnya. Fokus pandang pemuda itu tertuju penuh ke jalan.

"Sudah empat tahun, kau tidak pernah berkunjung walau hanya sekali ke acara reuni. Banyak yang mencarimu."

"Jadi kau sering datang? Aku pikir kau sibuk. Lalu bagaimana kabar kekasihmu? Apa dia tidak sedih karena kekasihnya memutuskan untuk pindah?"

"Kami sudah putus. Empat tahun yang lalu, tepat sehari sebelum kau kembali datang dan mengatakan sederet pernyataan kemudian menghilang begitu saja."

Sakura terdiam, terlalu bingung untuk memberi tanggapan seperti apa. Perasaannya kembali kacau semenjak Sasuke datang kembali dan malah berlaku seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia belum siap sepenuhnya. Bahkan empat tahun belum cukup untuknya untuk membereskan segalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau pindah ke sini?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata ada di sini. Aku baru menyadarinya saat semester dua, dan sepertinya kau juga tidak menyadarinya walaupun aku berada di sekitarmu."

Takdir terlalu sering mempermainkannya.

Dan ia tidak mau lagi terjebak di labirin tak berujung.

Karena seorang Sasuke saja sudah menjadi labirin menyebalkan yang pernah ia hadapi.

"Mereka terus berkicau, terutama Moegi dan Sasame, senior kesayangan mereka menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Memangnya kau anak kecil kabur begitu saja? Menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke.

Tetapi rasanya suasananya semakin sunyi karena tidak ada satu pun tanggapan yang ia dapatkan dari gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kau dengar?" Sasuke menoleh sejenak, ia menangkap objek yang sudah terlelap dengan kepala yang bersandar di kaca mobil dalam lingkup pandangnya, "Bisa-bisanya dia tidur."

Sasuke meminggirkan mobil Sakura ke bahu jalan. Ia memperhatikan sejenak gadis yang tertidur semenjak beberapa waktu lalu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengantarkan gadis ini pulang ketika Sakura malah dengan tenangnya tertidur?

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja ketika tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat ke arah tas yang dipeluk erat oleh Sakura. Dengan tenang, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang memeluk tasnya dan langsung mencari sebuah benda yang mungkin saat ini sudah pasti dimiliki Sakura mengingat dulu gadis itu tidak pernah menggunakannya.

Dapat.

Mungkin jika dulu Sakura tidak pernah menggunakannya, karena memang tidak terlalu penting untuk digunakan. Tetapi karena ia sudah memiliki banyak hal yang harus ia simpan, sekarang gadis itu memilikinya. Sebuah dompet berwarna hitam dengan motif sederhana.

Kartu tanda pengenal sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Dan sekarang pemuda itu dapat mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

.

* * *

.

Ino cepat-cepat meletakkan pisaunya. Suara ketukan terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Sesaat ia menatap ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding, jam delapan malam. Seharusnya Sakura yang akan datang, tetapi sangat tidak mungkin jika gadis itu harus mengetuk terlebih dahulu rumahnya sendiri.

Bukan tipikal Sakura yang akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dengan cepat Ino menggapai gagang pintu, penasaran dengan siapa orang yang berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini. Mengingat bahwa sangat tidak mungkin teman-temannya atau teman Sakura yang akan datang.

"Siapa, ya—"

Tunggu. Wajahnya tampak _familiar_ , seperti ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Ah! Benar! Sudah pasti benar!

Tetapi yang mengambil alih perhatiannya adalah seorang gadis gulali yang tertidur di belakang punggung pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ya ampun, Saki!"

"Dia akrab dipanggil Saki, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya aku dan keluarganya, kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau—"

"Aku temannya."

Ino sempat tersenyum. Inilah mengapa ekspresi wajah Sakura sangat sulit tadi pagi. Jadi mungkin inilah yang gadis itu maksud, "Masuk dulu, akan aku antarkan ke kamarnya Sakura."

Sasuke sedikit membenarkan posisi Sakura di belakangnya sembari terus mengikuti Ino yang jalan memimpin di depannya.

"Ini kamarnya," ujar Ino sembari membukakan pintu kamar Sakura untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk begitu saja, melewati Ino yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sakura. Gadis berperawakan seperti orang yang terlahir di negeri barat itu memperhatikan keduanya dari tempatnya. Perlakuan Sasuke terlalu hati-hati ketika meletakkan Sakura di atas kasurnya dan menyelimutinya hingga menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke bahunya.

"Kau Sasuke, kan?"

Selepas membaringkan Sakura, Sasuke berbalik. Sedikit terkejut karena seseorang yang mungkin saudara atau sahabat baik Sakura mengetahui namanya.

Sadar akan tatapan Sasuke yang sepertinya butuh jawaban, ia kembali membuka suaranya, "Dulu saat masih SMA, Sakura sering sekali cerita. Terakhir cerita sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan tiba-tiba pagi ini dia kembali menyebut namamu. Aku juga pernah melihatmu sekali. Aku terkejut dapat melihatmu kembali, bersama Saki lagi."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terlihat sangat damai, "Mungkin dia membenciku."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan walaupun aku tahu dia berbohong dan mengatakan sudah _move on_ , aku yakin sekali bahwa sebenarnya dia masih memikirkanmu. Jadi Saki tidak mungkin membencimu."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Sudah semakin malam, angkutan umum akan sulit didapatkan pada jam seperti ini. Di rumah ini masih ada beberapa kamar tak terpakai kok, biar aku siapkan jika kau mau," tawar Ino.

Sasuke tampak berpikir, sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Sepertinya aku akan menetap. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, aku siapkan dulu, ya."

Setelah itu Ino beranjak dari tempatnya. Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tertidur pulas.

Lagi, ia menatap Sakura. Tubuhnya sedikit ia rendahkan agar dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas di bawah cahaya lampu yang sedikit remang. Tangannya menggapai surai merah muda gadis itu yang menutupi setengah wajahnya kemudian menyingkirkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Maaf."

.

continuará.

.

a/n:

ALOHA. Saya kembali, entah kenapa progresnya cepat juga buat chapter pertama. Sebenarnya ini sudah selesai sejak lama, tapi ada kesalahan teknis jadi di undur _update_ -nya.

Saya tidak janji akan _update_ cepat untuk ke depannya, paling cepat tiga minggu, paling lambat saya tidak tahu. Karena mulai hari ini sampai Maret jadwal saya padat akan ujian. Finalnya di pertengahan April. Jadi saya mohon pengertiannya. ;_;

Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin ada yang tanya, PoV di prolog siapa? Sekarang sudah tahu jawabannya kan? Saya sengaja tidak mencantumkan nama biar kalian menebak-nebak, hehe.

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih telah membaca _fanfic_ saya yang masih acak-acakan karena baru saja pulih dari kesulitan menyelesaikan akhir cerita selama setahun lebih. Saran dan kritik sangat berguna untuk saya buat ke depannya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!

.

 _Di Bawah Langit, 26 November 2016_

 _Sincerely,_

 _zombieshadyst._


	3. Bab: Chapter 2

**Presented by zombieshadyst**

 **Fate and Love**

 **All of Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Bab: Chapter 1**

"Saki!"

Sakura berbalik, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ketika seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dicepol di bagian sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya itu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Dan tak lama setelahnya gadis itu melepaskannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang kita berada di kelas yang sama tahun ini, bersama Saara juga!" ujar Tenten.

"Wah, benarkah? Sepertinya tahun ini akan sangat luar biasa bersama kalian."

Tenten mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sejujurnya keduanya sedikit serupa. Sakura yang _notabene_ sangat kurang bisa bersosialisasi, temannya di kelas yang lama hanya sekedar teman sekelas, kecuali Saara. Sedangkan Tenten memiliki sedikit masalah di akhir tahun kelas lamanya.

Dan secara kebetulan keduanya mulai berteman setelah ada organisasi yang membutuhkan beberapa anggota untuk mempertahankan organisasi tersebut di sekolah.

"Ah," Sakura terhenti, matanya tertuju kepada dua pemuda yang sedang duduk tenang di pojok kelas, "Seperempat dari anggota angkatan kita sepertinya akan ada di kelas ini, Ten."

"Sasuke sama Kiba di sini juga, ya? Aduh, sejujurnya aku bosan bertemu mereka setiap hari. Dan kau juga, kenapa kita harus berada di kelas yang sama lagi?"

Bukan Tenten. Suara yang terdengar tidak asing menyapa pendengaran Sakura. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan, indra penglihatannya dapat menangkap sesosok gadis yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Surai merahnya tergerai dan sedikit berkibar.

"Berarti takdir menginginkan kita selalu bersama, Saara! Kau duduk dengan aku, ya!" seru Sakura, salah satu tangannya sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa ingin merangkul bahu sahabat sejak tingkat pertamanya dengan erat.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, ada perasaan baik muncul di dalam hatinya ketika Sakura melihat ke arah empat temannya yang menjadi sahabat pertamanya semenjak ia berpikir kalau Tuhan sedikit tidak adil terhadapnya.

Memisahkan dirinya dengan teman lamanya di sekolah yang berbeda, dan membuatnya harus berjuang sendiri di sekolah yang para siswanya seperti memandangnya sedikit berbeda.

Hei, ia tidak berbeda. Hanya terlihat sedikit kuno dan sederhana.

Tetapi perlahan, pandangannya sedikit berubah. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, dan Sakura sadar mengapa dulu Tuhan sedikit tidak adil terhadapnya dengan membuat satu tahun di tingkat pertamanya terlalu menyedihkan.

Kalau saja ia tidak mengidap rasa takut karena tidak memiliki siapa pun di sisinya, tahun pertamanya akan berjalan sangat biasa. Tidak peduli ia memiliki seorang teman atau tidak.

Namun kini keadaan mulai berubah. Tuhan perlahan mempertemukannya dengan orang-orang yang mengerti tentang dirinya.

Dan dalam hati dia berharap.

 _Semoga hingga tahun terakhir, kehidupan sekolahku selalu berwarna karena mereka._

.

.

.

"Wah, kau lihat? Sasuke baru saja kembali dari karantina, dan penampilannya berubah pesat," ujar Tenten sembari memakan makanan ringannya.

"Sepertinya ia tidak mandi selama sebulan, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah terurus," sahut Saara, tangannya tak pernah berhenti untuk mengambil makanan ringan milik Tenten.

"Tapi dia tetap tampan."

Sakura terkekeh, sejenak ia memperhatikan kembali Sasuke yang sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya di pojok kelas, "Dulu dia terlihat seperti anak kutu buku dengan kacamata dan rambutnya yang sedikit agak panjang, tapi sekarang dia terlihat seperti siswa kebanyakan, hanya sedikit kumel."

"Tapi semua itu terbayar, dia perwakilan dari sekolah kita, dari organisasi kita pula. Aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit organisasi kita akan semakin terlihat dimata sekolah."

Tenten dan juga Sakura mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Saara.

 _Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong..._

"Hah, mengapa jam istirahat selalu berlalu sangat cepat?" keluh Tenten. Ia memasukkan kembali sisa makanan ringannya ke dalam tas, "Aku berharap waktu juga berlalu sangat cepat karena ini hari senin."

Saara menggeleng sambil mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan harapan Tenten. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menampakkan senyumnya.

"Memang apa hubungannya jika hari ini adalah hari senin?"

"Sudah, sudah. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat kita," ajak Sakura. Gadis bersurai pendek itu sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke mejanya dan Saara, tepat setelah guru masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

Seharusnya ketiga gadis itu melakukan piket rutin setiap hari senin, tidak lupa dengan Sasuke dan juga Kiba yang juga bertugas hari ini. Tetapi mengapa hanya ada Sakura dan juga Sasuke yang tersisa di dalam kelas?

"Aku akan mengangkat kursi-kursinya, kau kerjakan saja sisanya."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana semua alat kebersihan kelasnya diletakkan.

Seperti asik dengan sapunya, Sakura bersenandung sembari mengeluarkan sampah-sampah yang berada di setiap laci meja dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, menyatukannya dengan sapu hingga menjadi gunung sampah di tengah-tengah kelas.

Ia membatin. Bagaimana bisa kelasnya sejorok ini padahal masih satu bulan lebih seminggu setelah mereka semua naik kelas?

Untuk sesaat ia terhenti ketika beberapa helai rambutnya mulai berjatuhan dan menghalangi wajahnya. Sapu yang sebelumnya ada di tangannya ia sandarkan di salah satu meja di hadapannya, kedua tangannya menarik ikat rambut yang mulai merenggang di rambutnya dan menyatukan kembali seluruh helai rambutnya menjadi satu.

Setelah selesai, Sakura tidak langsung meneruskan pekerjaannya, arah pandang gadis bersurai pendek yang terikat itu teralih pada Sasuke yang sedang menghapus seluruh tulisan spidol di papan tulis.

Teringat akan teman-temannya yang belum juga kembali setelah sepuluh menit ia dan juga Sasuke membersihkan kelas, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menyapunya sambil mengoceh kesal.

"Awas saja kalau mereka terlihat setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan beri mereka sedikit pelajaran."

"Sakura, sepertinya aku sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke kemudian. Pemuda tinggi yang sebelumnya berkacamata itu meletakkan penghapus papan tulis di dalam laci meja guru. Semua kursi sudah tertata di atas meja dengan rapi.

Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sedangkan ia masih dengan setumpuk sampah yang menggunung. Sudah selesai sih, ia hanya tinggal membuang semuanya ke dalam tempat sampah yang berada di luar kelas.

"Saki! Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku mendapatkan pengkinya karena tadi aku tidak melihat pengki di kelas, jadi aku mencarinya," sahut Tenten dan juga Saara dari luar kelas.

Ah, waktu yang sangat tepat. Kelas sudah bersih dan mereka akhirnya datang, di sisi lain pengki hadir dan siap mengangkut semua sampah-sampah ini.

"Aku akan menyapu sampah-sampah ini ke luar kelas, kalian siap di sana, oke?" ujar Sakura.

Tangannya kembali mengayunkan sapunya. Ia menyapu sampah-sampah di lantai dengan teliti agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Larut dalam ketelitiannya, sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa seorang pemuda sesaat memperhatikannya dari belakang kelas setelah ia meletakkan beberapa alat kebersihan.

Sasuke berjalan melalui Sakura yang masih menyapu lantai, langkahnya sedikit melambat ketika gadis itu berada di dalam cakupan wilayahnya.

"Mungkin suatu hari kau akan menjadi calon istri yang baik."

"Apa?"

Sakura spontan mendongak, tubuhnya menegap dan wajahnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja melaluinya. Pemuda bersurai _emo_ itu sudah keluar dari kelas dan membawa tasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja yang berada di samping pintu kelas. Sebentar, apa tadi yang bicara Sasuke?

Sepasang irisnya berkali-kali memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Atau hanya halusinasinya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia belum gila.

"Aku yang salah dengar karena suaranya terlalu kecil atau bagaimana?" Sakura mengorek lubang telinganya, barang kali ia yang salah dengar, "Tapi aku mendengarnya sangat jelas."

Seorang Sasuke yang mengatakannya? Bahkan Sakura sampai dibuat bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Seperti otaknya semakin lama semakin sulit mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa tadi? Calon istri? Astaga, mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya merambat ke arah jantungnya berada.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau menyapu lama sekali?!"

Panggilan Saara menyadarkannya kembali. Cepat-cepat ia menyapu tumpukan sampah itu dan menggiringnya ke arah pengki berada. Setelahnya Saara mengangkat sampah-sampah itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Saara memperhatikan sahabatnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah dengan tatapannya yang menjadi tidak fokus di balik _frame_ kacamatanya.

"Sepertinya aku salah dengar, tapi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suaranya sangat kecil, seperti bisikan, tapi terdengar jelas tepat di telingaku."

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Tenten. Gadis itu baru saja kembali setelah meletakkan pengki di dalam kelas.

"Dan setelahnya jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, seperti ada rasa senang di dalamnya yang siap meledak."

"Apa?" Saara masih tidak mengerti. Bukan, ia mengerti, tapi ia tidak mengerti tentang penyebab yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ia memujiku, tapi kenapa ia merangkai kata-katanya menjadi kalimat yang sulit dimengerti?" tanya Sakura. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya dalam. Seolah meminta kejelasan dan membawanya kepada kenyataan.

"Yang sedang kau bicarakan itu siapa, Sakura?" tanya Saara.

Sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya, Sakura dalam beberapa detik terdiam sebelum menjawabnya.

"Sasuke."

Dan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya dapat melongo tidak percaya.

.

"Sebagai wali kelas kalian, tempat duduk kalian akan ibu atur sesuai undian agar adil."

Beberapa anak mulai mengeluh. Itu artinya mereka harus dipisahkan dengan teman-teman yang sudah mulai _klop._ Kenapa juga harus pakai sistem tempat duduk yang di atur pada saat kelas sudah berjalan hampir dua bulan?

"Satu persatu kalian ambil nomor yang ibu pegang, duduk di meja yang sesuai dengan nomor kalian."

Suasana kelas yang sebelumnya sangat ramai karena keluhan mereka, mulai mereda ketika satu persatu anak maju dan mengambil nomor undiannya dan kembali ke meja sebelumnya.

Sakura memperhatikan dengan baik nomor yang berada di tangannya. Angka dua puluh tiga tertulis besar-besar di atas kertasnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke deretan meja-meja kelas dan mulai menghitungnya.

Ah, kenapa harus baris kedua dari belakang di dekat dinding?

Sakura menoleh ke teman sebangkunya, ia melirik nomor yang Saara dapatkan, "Yah, kenapa kau bukan nomor dua puluh empat?"

Saara mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah."

Tenten yang duduk tepat di depan meja mereka membalikkan tubuhnya, "Saara, Sakura, kalian dapat nomor berapa?"

"Dua puluh tiga."

"Sembilan."

Detik berikutnya wajah Tenten menampakkan raut bahagia, kemudian ia menunjukkan nomor yang ia dapatkan kepada Sakura dan juga Saara, "Aku sepuluh, kita duduk bersama, Saara!"

"Tidak adil, lalu aku sama siapa?" Sakura tampak tidak terima. Pasalnya, jarak antara tempatnya dengan tempat Tenten dan Saara terpaut cukup jauh. Dan bagaimana jika ia tidak dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan teman sebangkunya yang baru?

"Kalian sudah dapatkan nomornya, kan? Sekarang bawa tas kalian masing-masing dan mulai berpindah ke meja baru kalian. Sekarang."

"Sungguh ini tidak adil," keluh Sakura.

Kedua temannya hanya dapat tersenyum sembari merangkul pundaknya.

"Kita masih satu kelas, kita masih bisa mengobrol saat jam istirahat, kau tidak perlu murung seolah dunia sudah berakhir saja."

"Tapi..."

Saara mendorong punggungnya, memintanya untuk segera berpindah dan tidak mengeluh akan hal kecil seperti ini.

Sakura membawa tasnya, dalam hati ia berharap agar teman sebangkunya dapat mengerti akan dirinya yang banyak kekurangan. Seperti tidak pandai mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu, atau suka tertidur saat ada kesempatan, dan sebagainya.

"Kau duduk di sini, Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hitam yang selalu terlihat tajam sekaligus misterius di waktu yang sama. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua meja yang merapat ke dinding, kemudian kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau nomor dua puluh empat, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak percaya.

Belum kelar urusan hatinya yang dibuat kacau seminggu yang lalu, dan sekarang takdir seolah membuatnya berada di satu arena permainan bersama Sasuke sebagai partnernya— atau lawan mainnya? Entahlah.

Selama satu semester ke depan, Sakura harus berjuang mati-matian meredam detak jantungnya yang tak terkontrol. Ia harus mencari tahu secepatnya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Baiklah, Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari, ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa seperti nano-nano. Bangun di pagi hari dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang tanpa alasan, saat siang dan mulai duduk di kursinya, detak jantungnya harus kembali berpacu hanya karena sosok pemuda yang duduk di sisinya.

Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke lebih dari teman. Bahkan ia berpikir perasaannya sekarang hanya sekedar suka biasa karena Sasuke adalah tipe teman yang sangat langka untuk ditemukan.

Jarak di antara mereka tidak sampai satu meter, dan setiap harinya Sakura selalu disuguhi pemandangan ketika pemuda itu terlelap dengan kedua lengannya yang terlipat sebagai bantalan.

Agak asing, namun sangat menarik.

Terkadang pada saat guru mulai masuk ke dalam kelas sementara Sasuke masih tertidur, Sakura sempat berpikir untuk tidak membangunkannya karena wajahnya yang begitu damai selalu menenangkan hatinya.

Dan semakin lama ia semakin sadar. Bahwa perasaannya tumbuh menjadi bentuk yang lain.

.

.

.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Ujian yang tadi itu sangat sulit untuk ukuran kita!" Tenten tidak juga berhenti mengeluh tentang bagaimana berlangsungnya ujian matematika hari ini.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju, ia fokus pada langkahnya saat menuruni tangga. Beberapa tumpukkan buku berada dalam pelukannya, jika tidak hati-hati mungkin buku-bukunya akan terjatuh bersama dengannya.

Tepat ketika mereka berdua menginjak lantai dua, seseorang memanggilnya dan membuat keduanya terhenti.

"Sakura- _senpai_ , ada yang mau aku tanyakan," ujar seorang gadis yang baru saja sampai di hadapannya bersama beberapa temannya.

"Ada apa, Sasame?" tanya Sakura.

Sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut dengan juniornya yang bernama Sasame itu ia menyempatkan menatap Tenten yang berada di sampingnya. Ia mengkode agar gadis itu turun lebih dulu dan bertemu teman-temannya yang lain. Dan Tenten mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Ia sudah dengar kabarnya. Sangat jelas.

Sasame dikabarkan dekat dengan seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini mengusik hatinya dan mencuri perhatiannya.

Yah, bukan tidak mungkin. Sasuke semakin hari selalu menampakkan pesonanya yang tanpa sadar pasti membuat para gadis kagum. Dan kebetulan Sasame berada di organisasi yang sama, sudah pasti ia kenal seperti apa Sasuke.

Ditambah lagi—

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang perlengkapan yang harus dibawa minggu depan."

—Sasuke memberinya respon.

"Ha? Oh, sebentar. Yang sudah pasti kalian membawa beberapa baju dan jangan lupa soal seragam wajib. Ujian baru saja selesai, kami baru saja ingin merapatkan yang belum tercantum di dalam agenda."

Berkali-kali ia mencoba membetulkan letak buku-bukunya yang kadang turun karena pelukannya yang sedikit merenggang. Ah, kenapa pula ia harus membawa buku-buku ini ketika ujian berlangsung?

Sekilas irisnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan turun di tangga bersama temannya. Dan kedua iris yang memiliki perbedaan warna itu bertemu. Detik kemudian keduanya kembali menatap lawan bicaranya masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membawa begitu banyak buku, _senpai_?" tanya Sasame. Tampaknya ia sudah selesai dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan.

"Entah, mungkin karena aku terlalu rajin? Haha, bercanda. Aku harus membawa ini pulang karena tidak mungkin sampai akhir semester diletakkan di laci mejaku."

"Hm, begitu?"

"Iya."

"Sakura, ayo turun."

Sakura menoleh, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan sedikit mengejutkannya. Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan kanan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Loh? Aku pikir kau turun duluan. Temanmu ke mana?" Sakura melihat ke belakang Sasuke, dan ia tidak menemukan pemuda lain yang beberapa waktu lalu berbincang dengan Sasuke.

"Aku menyuruhnya duluan karena melihatmu di sini. Kau akan mengikuti rapat, kan? Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"Sebentar— Sasame, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi tanyakan saja padaku, ya?"

Sasame mengangguk. Kemudian Sakura berbalik bersama Sasuke dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Kemarikan bukunya, biar aku yang bawa."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membawanya, Sasu—"

Tak menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah merebut buku-buku yang sebelumnya dipeluk oleh Sakura erat-erat. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke, aku bisa membawanya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hah, dan lagi-lagi detak jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Sakura hanya dapat berharap semoga Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Ia berdiri tepat di tengah bersama temannya yang sudah ia kenal betul semenjak di sekolah dasar, Idate. Dulu ia sempat menyukainya ketika mereka masih SMP, namun perasaan itu kandas ketika Idate mengetahuinya dan memilih untuk menjauh.

Tetapi keadaan sudah berubah ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali di SMA dan berada di dalam satu kelas dan organisasi yang sama ketika di tingkat pertama. Sakura bersyukur mereka kembali berteman tanpa memikirkan masa lalu yang telah terjadi.

Namun bukan itu yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sakura baru saja teringat dengan adat turun temurun dari senior-seniornya sebelumnya ketika upacara pengukuhan berlangsung. Sebagai badan pengawas, Sakura dan Idate harus berdiri di tengah dikelilingi oleh anggota-anggota baru dan ikut tersiram dengan air yang sudah dicampur dengan bunga.

Sedangkan ia tidak membawa baju salin sama sekali.

Sepasang irisnya sempat bertemu dengan iris hitam milik Sasuke yang kini siap menyiram. Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya yang agak terlihat aneh, seperti sedang memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke—

"Jangan siram aku, ya, ya, ya?" ucapnya tanpa suara.

Dalam hati ia berharap Sasuke mengerti, dan ternyata pemuda itu memang mengerti. Sasuke memang menyiram, tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika pemuda itu tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi menumpahkan air seperti hujan deras saat mengguyur kota, namun Sasuke dengan tanpa kekuatan ia mengguyur beberapa adik kelasnya yang setengah duduk di depan Sakura seperti sedang menyiram tanaman.

Meskipun seragamnya akan tetap basah karena sengaja disiram oleh teman-temannya yang lain, namun ada sedikit perasaan senang yang timbul ketika Sasuke mengabulkan permohonannya dengan tidak ikut menyiram dirinya.

Malam hampir tiba dan kini mereka semua telah menyelesaikan acara hari ini. Sakura berjalan mendekati tempat dimana tas beserta jaketnya berada. Angin sore hari ini benar-benar membuatnya menggigil hebat dengan kondisinya yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya basah.

"Sasuke- _senpai_ , Sasame lupa membawa pakaian ganti, ia bisa kedinginan kalau seperti ini."

Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar keramaian yang tidak jauh dari tempat tasnya berada. Beberapa juniornya berdiri di sana dan juga sepertinya ia dapat menangkap sosok yang ia kenal berada di tengah-tengah keramaian tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri di sana. Tidak lupa dengan pembimbingnya juga.

Lagi-lagi ia mulai merasa, apakah Tuhan terlalu mengasihinya? Atau malah murka terhadapnya? Takdir terlalu mempermainkannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi sih, Sasuke? Antarkan dia pulang sekarang!" tegas pembimbingnya.

Dari jauh Sakura dapat melihat, mungkin selama ini ia salah mengambil kesimpulan. Sasuke benar-benar memberi respon baik kepada Sasame. Dan mungkin selama ini hanya dirinya saja yang memiliki perasaan.

Tanpa bersuara, ia menyambar jaketnya yang berada di atas tasnya, kemudian memakainya dan membawa tasnya pergi. Sakura tidak bisa lama-lama di sana. Karena seharusnya perasaannya tidak boleh sebesar ini.

Ia tidak boleh menangis karena hal seperti ini.

Karena di antara Sasuke dan dirinya tidak ada apa-apa selain hubungan pertemanan.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, berpikir kembali apakah baik kalau ia pulang lebih dulu tanpa pamit? Pilihannya adalah; ia kembali ke sana dan berpamitan atau tidak peduli dan terus berjalan tanpa berbalik. Toh mereka akan tahu kalau ia pasti akan segera pulang karena seragamnya basah dan sudah hampir malam.

Sakura berbalik, memilih opsi pertama karena pada dasarnya memang ia akan mengambil pilihan pertama dan tidak membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

Dan sekarang mungkin ia menyesal.

Langit seolah akan runtuh dan ia berpikir kembali tentang takdir yang terlalu kejam terhadapnya.

Sasuke di hadapannya bersama dengan Sasame, pemuda itu melampirkan jaket miliknya dan menutupi seragam Sasame yang seluruhnya basah karena air. Dan mengapa angin seolah menegaskan kepadanya bahwa cuaca benar-benar dingin saat ini?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu merasakan hatinya benar-benar terbelah menjadi dua karena hembusan angin kencang. Satu bulir air matanya perlahan jatuh, menghangatkan permukaan wajahnya yang dingin.

Untuk pertama kalinya gadis berkacamata dengan surai pendeknya itu mengalami patah hati.

Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu, bahkan perasaan itu tetap ada. Sakura berbaring di atas kursi berbahan semen di atap sekolahnya. Langit begitu cerah hari ini. Awan sama sekali tidak terembus angin dan memperlihatkan cat biru terang yang tumpah di atas kanvas langit yang indah.

Selama setahun ia belajar, bagaimana caranya untuk memperbaiki hal-hal yang terasa baru untuknya. Sakura pikir hal-hal yang selama setahun ini terjadi hanya dapat ia temukan di dalam manga _shoujo_ , novel romansa, ataupun drama-drama dengan aktor dan aktris dengan penghasilan luar biasa hanya dengan satu episode.

Karena menghindar rasanya hanya sia-sia, seperti ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyerah begitu cepat, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menjalaninya dengan sebaik mungkin. Lagi pula ia menyukai perasaannya.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya kalau bukan ia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dan mungkin kisah cintanya yang berjalan sepihak ini akan ia pertahankan hingga kelulusan di tahun depan nanti.

Jadi untuk kali ini, biarkan Sakura tetap merasa tenang dengan perasaan diam-diamnya.

Mengingat tahun lalu, Sakura terkekeh. Bagaimana cengeng dan lemahnya dia ketika merasakan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan sempat terbesit sedikit rasa benci yang ditujukan pada adik kelasnya. Ia begitu kekanakan saat itu.

Namun lagi-lagi takdir membawanya ke jalan cerita yang begitu menarik. Ketika rasa bencinya perlahan terkikis dan membentuk sebuah perasaan baru yang sangat hangat.

Hubungannya dengan Sasame kini bukan saling bersaing, uniknya keduanya menjadi adik-kakak yang saling mendukung sekarang. Sakura dengan masalah rumahnya, dan juga Sasame dengan setumpuk masalah yang seharusnya tidak ia emban diumurnya yang masih sangat muda.

Sekarang Sakura sadar, mungkin ia satu dari sekian milyar orang yang beruntung. Ia belajar, cinta tidak hanya datang dari orang yang selalu membuatnya dapat merasakan hal-hal tidak terduga diiringi detak jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Sasuke mungkin adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti Sakura harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya karena tanpa pemuda itu sadari, Sakura telah menjadi orang yang melihat berbagai macam sisi dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Karena perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ia anggap penting sama sekali menjadi begitu penting untuknya sekarang.

Ia mencintai hidupnya dan orang-orang yang mengisi hari-harinya.

Dan ia hanya dapat berharap.

Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya dan juga teman-temannya yang begitu ia cintai.

.

.

.

Seseorang menarik lengannya kuat, membuat Sakura sedikit meringis dan kembali mundur. Ia ingin sekali memberi cacian kepada seseorang yang sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa kekuatannya sangatlah besar. Tapi seketika ia bungkam ketika tahu siapa sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Hei, Kiba, kau tidak tahu kalau kekuatanmu sangat besar? Sakit tahu!" Sakura menghentakkan tangannya agar cengkeraman Kiba terlepas dari lengannya.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Sangat penting sampai kau harus melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura, guratan kesal masih tercetak di wajahnya.

Kiba menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi ini tentang Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sakura sempat penasaran, namun ia tersadar dengan cepat dan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku."

Pemuda dengan tato merah berbentuk segitiga di kedua pipinya itu tampak sedang mengontrol dirinya sendiri, mungkin terlalu gemas dengan Sakura yang sedikit keras kepala, "Dengar, berhentilah sampai di sini, Sakura. Kau tahu betapa _playboy_ -nya dia. Beberapa bulan lalu ia mempermainkan kenalanku kemudian menjauhinya setelah targetnya _jatuh_."

"Aku tahu. Tayuya, kan? Lalu kenapa kau harus membahasnya sekarang? Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Seburuk apa pun Sasuke, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti karena kehendakku sendiri."

"Sakura," Kiba terdiam sejenak, ia cukup ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, "Sasuke sedang menyukai sese—"

"Aku percaya padanya," potong Sakura, "Aku sudah tahu. Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tahu semuanya, kan?"

Kedua alis milik Kiba hampir bersatu, Sakura dengan wajahnya yang tenang tanpa emosi seolah membuatnya semakin tidak percaya. Oh, ayolah. Apa kau sebodoh ini hanya karena seseorang?

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Kiba," ujarnya, senyum terukir di wajahnya yang seperti tanpa beban, Sakura menatap Kiba dalam-dalam, meyakinkan teman laki-laki yang paling dekat dengannya bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, "Aku bahkan masih menyukainya, meskipun aku melihat dengan kedua mataku keduanya pulang bersama."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Tayuya."

"Aku tahu. Yang sekarang Sasuke sukai adalah gadis dari kelas jurusan seni, kan?"

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu?" tanya Kiba.

Sakura diam, kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke arah balkon tepat di depan kelasnya, matanya memandang siswa-siswi yang terlihat sangat kecil dari tempatnya, "Sebanyak yang kau tidak tahu. Neji mengatakannya padaku. Tentang alasan mengapa Sasuke menjalaninya dengan serius. Dan aku percaya padanya."

Kiba bergeming di tempatnya, gadis yang sedang membelakanginya mungkin terlihat sangat kuat. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Sakura juga sedikit khawatir. Dan ia tidak mau lagi-lagi gadis itu harus menangis karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku berencana menanyakannya kepadamu," Sakura berbalik, raut wajahnya terlihat sedang bercanda sekarang, "Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus berani, karena sejujurnya aku cukup muak dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menyapanya, padahal kita teman. Dan mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk berbicara padanya sebelum dia menjadi milik orang lain."

Oh, astaga. Giliran Kiba sekarang yang tidak bisa menahan rasa muaknya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, dengarkan untuk sekali ini saja, Sakura. Kau terlalu baik, Sasuke tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya. Aku tahu dengan benar seperti apa Sasuke, dan dia akan besar kepala setelah kau mengungkapkannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Dia akan meninggalkanmu seperti dia meninggalkan Tayuya."

"Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya pada Sasuke. Aku percaya. Aku percaya? Bahkan aku tidak mengerti dari mana asal kepercayaan ini datang!"

"Sakura, berhenti sampai sini dan jalani kehidupanmu dengan normal."

Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya, salah satu tangannya menarik helai rambutnya yang mulai menutupi wajahnya ke belakang, "Aku akan hidup normal setelah ini, aku pikir ini jalan terakhir. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan percaya saja padaku, oke? Aku hanya lebih takut jika aku akan berakhir seperti pengecut dan dihantui oleh bayang-bayang yang menggangguku selama ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Kiba menghela nafasnya berat. Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Sakura yang didasari oleh kekerasan kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendukung sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya kembali padamu. Dan jangan lupa ceritakan padaku hasilnya."

Sakura menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, senyumnya terlukis sangat lebar, "Tenang saja, kau kan sahabat baikku!"

.

Sakura membawa _strawberry float_ -nya ke meja dengan tas miliknya di atasnya agar pengunjung lain tidak menempati tempatnya. Sasuke datang menyusul di belakangnya dengan _hamburger_ di atas nampan beserta minuman _cola_ -nya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah duduk.

Tampaknya Sakura sedikit gugup untuk mengatakannya, gadis itu meremas pinggiran rok yang tengah ia kenakan. Ini tidak akan mudah untuknya.

"Aku... Mungkin kau sudah tahu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya karena takut kau akan membenciku setelah ini padahal kita teman."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, agak tidak mengerti tentang ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berjalan.

Sambil sesekali meminum minumannya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ah, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang ingin ia katakan. Gadis itu pikir mungkin Sasuke akan tahu dengan cepat apa maksudnya mengajaknya bicara hanya berdua.

"Hah, baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Sejujurnya... Aku menyukaimu, sejak lama."

Takut-takut ia mencoba melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda yang duduk di depannya, sepasang iris hijau cerahnya hampir sepenuhnya membulat. Hal yang ia takutkan sejak lama tidak benar-benar terjadi hari ini.

Sasuke diam, dengan raut wajahnya yang sedikit terkejut namun tetap dapat terlihat oleh Sakura. Dan pemuda itu menarik sedikit bibirnya, sangat tipis.

"Tapi aku tahu, aku dengar kabar kalau kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang, Sasuke. Jadi aku ingin mengatakannya, karena menyimpannya lebih lama selagi kau bersama orang lain akan membuatku menyesal."

Sasuke berdeham, menetralisir kecanggungan yang meliputi dirinya dan Sakura, "Aku mengerti. Kau akan semakin sakit jika harus melihatku bersama orang lain sementara aku tidak tahu perasaanmu."

"Benar, kau benar sekali, Sasuke," sahut Sakura, ia terkekeh sembari meminum kembali _float_ -nya yang tinggal setengah.

"Lebih baik seperti ini, aku senang kau mengatakannya. Aku pikir perasaanmu kepadaku hanya sebuah kabar burung."

Apa? Dan sontak Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke iris kelam milik Sasuke yang terlihat melembut. Ia tidak percaya ini. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tahu?"

"Apa kau tak masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masalah tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku," ujar Sasuke. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus ke wajahnya.

"Ah," sekarang Sakura mengerti. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia tahu persis jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, "Kita menjadi kekasih, atau kau menjadi kekasih _nya_ , tidak akan masalah untukku selagi kita masih bersahabat."

Dan saat itu ia sadar, Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke berada di posisi yang sulit. Jadi ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikannya sebelum menjawab pernyataannya dengan jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita bersahabat."

"Tentu, terima kasih karena telah mengerti, Sasuke."

Setidaknya, ia percaya pada Sasuke, sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Tidak. Mungkin inilah kenyataannya, takdir menamparnya keras-keras agar sadar untuk kembali ke atas permukaan. Pada awalnya Sakura setuju untuk merelakan Sasuke bersama kekasihnya. Sangat setuju karena pada saat itu ia berpegang atas respon positif yang pemuda itu berikan.

Tapi sepertinya, hanya pikirannya yang setuju atas keputusannya, hatinya menolak keras-keras.

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Kenyataannya adalah dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan perasaanmu," ujar Kiba, ia bersedekap di hadapan Sakura yang sedang berjongkok, menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang kacau.

"Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali karena menyatakan perasaanku. Aku menyesal kenapa kekasihnya adalah gadis _itu_. Aku tahu kenyataannya, semua kelicikan di balik ini semua, dan hatiku menolak untuk merelakan Sasuke karena kenyataan tersebut!" ujar Sakura, wajahnya terangkat.

Daerah matanya sudah sangat basah dan memerah, Kiba sudah menduganya kali ini. Beberapa jam lalu ketika pemuda itu menemui Sakura, kondisi gadis itu sudah tak lagi bersahabat, dan ia ingat betul bagaimana kacaunya Sakura hingga tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam ujiannya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya, Sakura. Berhenti menangis, kau bukan Sakura yang aku kenal selama ini. Kau bukan temanku."

"Kejam sekali," Sakura seketika menghentikan tangisnya, kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata yang bercampur dengan keringat.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti jika aku tidak bersikap kejam padamu," Kiba menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah, mulai sekarang lupakan Sasuke dan jalani hidupmu kembali."

Sakura mengangguk. Sebenarnya inilah caranya untuk meluapkan seluruh kegundahan hatinya, Sakura tidak mungkin berteriak di tengah lapangan terbuka untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk menangis meskipun itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Dan tanpa sadar sepasang irisnya menatap jauh ke depan, kedua sosok yang mengganggu pikiran dan juga batinnya sedang berjalan bersama, "Kiba, aku pastikan kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Dalam hati ia berucap—

 _Terima kasih atas seluruh warna-warni yang kau berikan selama ini. Semoga takdir tidak melibatkan kita lagi dalam permainan ini._

 _Bahkan sampai akhir pun aku masih menyukaimu._

 _Selamat tinggal, Sasuke._

.

continuará.

.

a/n:

Selamat tengah malam~

Apa kabar? Saya balik lagi dengan _chapter_ baru wkwk. Sebenarnya saya mau _update_ ini tiga hari yang lalu tapi karena kuota sangat tiris apalah daya saya. Ngomong-ngomong, saya merasa agak gimana gitu soal chapter yang ini. Jangan sungkan keluarin isi pikiran kalian di kolom _review_ yaa! Seluruh kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima!

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih yang sudah nge _-fav , -follow,_ sama nge _-review_ _fanfic_ ini dari awal. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!

.

 _Di Balik Selimut, 26 Desember 2016_

 _With Love,_

 _zombieshadyst_


End file.
